Opposites Attract
by Cerulean Sky
Summary: Draco Malfoy never expected Blaise Zabini to take an interest in him. This fic was written in three parts and posted as three different chapter because of this. [Blaise ZabiniXDraco Malfoy] Please R&R!
1. Part One

**Title:** Opposites Attract (Part One of Two (or Three))

**Author name:** Sky

**Author email:** _sky at laloi dot net_

**Category:** Romance/smut (to be)

**Keywords:** Blaise, Draco, fight

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini

**Rating:** G (nothing actully happens in this installment. ;; )

**Spoilers:** None really.

**Summary:** You don't get one this time. XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, and I'm not making any money. If I was, there would be a lot more manga on my shelves, and posters on my wall. Also, I would have locked these poor boys in my closet for my own personal pleasure.

**WARNING:** This contains **SLASH**. If you flame me for it, I'll set a Norwegian Ridgeback on you.

**Author's Note:** This is only one of two (maybe three) parts. So there will be actual smut. This is just set up. Enjoy the odd relationship I've built with the rare pairing.

---

One night, Draco came back to the dormitories a good deal less perfect looking than normal. His hair was ruffled, and blood was dripping from his nose, staining the front of his torn robes. He muttered the password and then stepped into the Slytherin common room, scowling as he looked around for someone who might still be there at the late hour.

No one seemed to be there. Had Draco been the type he might have sighed in relief. But he wasn't, so he didn't.

"Isn't it a bit late to be getting back to the dorm? Even for a prefect?"

Draco's silver grey eyes searched the dimly lit common room for the speaker and didn't find anyone. He frowned and reached for his wand.

Blaise stepped from the shadows, smirking faintly at him. "Does the prefect think he's better than the rest of us?" the dark-haired boy asked, almost casually, still smirking.

Draco's hand dropped and he scowled at Blaise. "I _am_ better than you, Blaise," he snapped. A drop of blood dripped from his nose and ran over his bruised lips before he wiped it away. Blaise's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're going to lose points for Slytherin with this constant fighting with Potter."

Draco closed the distance between them and punched the dark-haired boy hard. Blaise dropped like a stone. "Shut up about what you don't know, Blaise," Draco snapped, his knuckles already bruised, presumably from his fight with Potter earlier that night. He scowled and then turned and left the common room, heading for his own room.

From the floor, Blaise's eyes followed him from the room.

---

The next day only bruises remained to show that anything had happened. Draco's robes were once more spotlessly clean and there wasn't a strand of hair out of place. Blaise noticed this, of course, and the bruises as well. He noticed the sparks that crackled across the distance between Harry and Draco.

And Draco had said he didn't know what he was talking about. But then, Blaise saw more than most.

---

A few nights later Draco came back to the dormitories with a black eye and a split lip. He crept silently through the door, and stopped when someone coughed softly.

"Late again, Draco?" Blaise somehow appeared silently next to him, and Draco held back irritation.

"Keep your nose where it belongs, Blaise: out of my business."

"One day Snape might catch you coming back, you know. You know he hates to have to take points from Slytherin, and people will talk." Blaise smiled benignly at him and Draco was somehow reminded of a viper. Draco scowled.

"You're trying my patience, Blaise," he warned. "And that could be very dangerous for you."

"True. You're dripping blood again, and Snape wouldn't like that." Blaise took out his wand and Draco tensed. Blaise raised an eyebrow and then smiled seemingly harmlessly at him. "If I do more than stop the blood, you can hex me."

"Hn," was the blonde's only response.

Blaise raised his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. The blood stopped coming from Draco's lip and then vanished altogether. Blaise put his wand away and smirked at Draco before turning and going back to the dormitories.

It was only the next morning when Draco looked in the mirror that he realized that Blaise had also taken care of his black eye. Draco frowned.

---

The next week Draco limped back to the dormitory. His fights with Potter were getting rougher and more constant. He leaned against the wall in the common room, thankful that some first year Slytherin wasn't around to see him lose face. He winced sightly as he put too much weight on his ankle.

"You're getting predictable."

"Fuck off, Blaise."

"Snape is beginning to suspect. He's getting annoyed," Blaise said almost casually.

"That's nice."

"One night it might be him meeting you here instead of me. He'll take points if he finds out about your dates with Potter." The dark-haired boy's smile never wavered.

Draco swung a fist for Blaise, and missed as the other boy stepped easily aside, catching Draco's wrist. Draco's glare was smoldering.

"Let. Go."

"You're dripping blood again," Blaise told him, still smirking at him, and didn't let go of Draco. "Snape will get annoyed if you get blood on the carpets."

"Let go, Blaise," Draco snapped and jerked his wrist away just as Blaise let go. Draco stepped back and his ankle twisted out from under him, sending him sprawling to the floor with a soft yelp and a wince.

"And you've twisted your ankle," Blaise murmured, pointing out the obvious. He crouched next to the blonde, pulling out his wand as he did.

"Fuck. Off. Blaise," Draco snapped. "I don't need-"

"Just be quiet Draco. Unless you want to go to the hospital wing and explain to Madam Pomfrey how you got a sprained ankle in your sleep." Draco just glared and Blaise smiled. Once again Draco saw a snake ready to strike. He shook his head slightly, frowning.

"Fine. Heal it, if you wish."

Blaise smirked again and placed the tip of his wand on Draco's ankle and muttered the spell. The swelling went down and the pain subsided.

After it was healed Blaise stood and offered Draco a hand. The blonde ignored it and stood. He turned, without thanks, and left the room.

Blaise smirked after him, and dropped his hand.


	2. Part Two

**Title:** Opposites Attract (Part Two of Three)

**Author name:** Sky

**Author email:** _sky at laloi dot net_

**Category:** Romance/smut (to be)

**Keywords:** Blaise, Draco, fight

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini

**Rating:** PG13 (for some swearing)

**Spoilers:** None really.

**Summary:** You don't get one this time. XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, and I'm not making any money. If I was, there would be a lot more manga on my shelves, and posters on my wall. Also, I would have locked these poor boys in my closet for my own personal pleasure.

**WARNING:** This contains **SLASH**. If you flame me for it, I'll set a Norwegian Ridgeback on you.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. This is unbeta'ed, so if you see mistakes, tell me. ( I did go through it four times, but hey! )

---

Blaise was gratified to see that Draco at least gave the appearance of taking his advice. In the next week, Draco didn't come sneaking into the common room after curfew one, his robes stayed in one piece, his face stayed free of bruises, and Slytherin didn't lose any points.

And for his part, Blaise waited in the common room of Slytherin, waiting in case Draco did decide not to listen again.

---

"...and fifty point from Slytherin. Really. I'm disappointed in both of you."

Draco could stare back defiantly at anyone. And he did so now as he clenched his bruised jaw and stared sullenly, but defiantly, back at McGonagall. Potter, apparently, didn't have this skill. He had found his untied shoelaces very interesting suddenly.

It was another five minutes before McGonagall let them go, and Harry and Draco slunk out of the classroom, ignoring each other. Draco scowled and went back to Slytherin.

---

"Another fight, Draco? And here I was hoping you'd given that up..."

"And yet you haven't given up waiting for me, now have you?" Draco snapped back, still sullen and defiant.

"No," Blaise admitted, smirking faintly. "But then I didn't _really_ expect you to listen." The other boy wandered over to Draco and touched the bruise on his jaw. "And you didn't, did you?" he whispered.

Draco swatted irritably at his hand and took a step back. "It's none of your business, Blaise, so just--"

"You lost points this time."

"Yes," Draco snapped, and then smiled smugly. "But so did Gryffindor."

"You've got a bruise," Blaise said, still casually. "There. And here too." He touched Draco's jaw again and then his brow.

The blinde slapped at his Blaise's hand again. "And you're going to want to fix that, aren't you?" Blaise smirked. "Leave me the fuck alone, Blaise."

"Do you want people to know it was you who lost us those points? We're too close to winning the House Cup this year. People won't hesitate to make their unhappiness known," Draco opened his mouth to interrupt, but Blaise continued, "even to a Prefect."

Draco folded his arms over his chest and Blaise could see his knuckles were bruised also. Well, at least _Potter_ would have some bruises in the morning.

"Why are you telling me this? What do you have to gain?"

The dark haired Slytherin's smile was almost deceptively innocent. "I'm only hoping for Slytherin's victory."

"Mm hm." Draco clearly didn't believe him, but he didn't press the issue.

Before the blonde could get away, Blaise stepped forwards, his wand ready in his hand. "Here, let me heal that." Draco tensed, but before he could respond, either to protest or agree, Blaise had laid the tip of his wand on Draco's jaw and the bruise was already fading.

Blaise stepped back again, smirking still. The Slyhterin Prefect scowled and left the room.

---

The next night Draco purposely stayed out, with nothing to do but wander the halls and avoid Filch and his damn cat, just to spite Blaise. When he returned Blaise was in the common room finishing a history essay. He rolled up the parchment just as Draco stepped into the room.

"No bruises for me to heal tonight?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure whether to be disappointed or relieved."

"Aren't you going to scold me for staying out late and risking points?" the blonde snapped at him.

"No," Blaise said simply, gathering his things. "I think I'll go to bed." He yawned, and left the room, leaving a scowling Draco behind.

Nearly five minutes later Draco growled softly to himself and went up to his dorm.

---

Something had changed that night, and Draco knew it, and Blaise knew it, and each knew the other knew it. Draco wondered what to do. Blaise on the other hand, went on as normal.

---

Three nights later Draco hid in the library, staying out purposely again. It was a boring business, he decided, staying out late to get a reaction from the dark haired Slytherin, but it had to be done.

Hours later he snuck back into the dorm, just in time to see Blaise leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" he snapped, and the other boy turned, giving him a fasely innocent look.

"You didn't think I would wait for you all night, did you?"

---

The next morning, while ignoring a babbling Pansy, Draco decided that the most annoying part of all this was that he missed the nights when Blaise _would_ have stayed up all night waiting. And it irked him that he cared.

After a minute he told Pansy to shut up, and left the table, not even noticing the glares Potter and his lackeys shot him.

Something needed to be done.

---

Draco left dinner early that night, as if he was sneaking off somewhere, but instead went back to the Slytherin dorms and locked himself in his room. He settled down, and managed to complete his Transfiguration homework before he heard the other Slytherins coming back. It was all he could do not to go down to the common room and join them. He heard Crabbe and Goyle wondering loudly where he was. He smirked and did his potions homework.

When he looked up again he heard everyone going to their beds and getting ready to sleep. Which meant only a few more hours. He started on the same hostory essay Blaise had finished the night it was assigned.

He looked up again when he heard the castle clock chiming midnight and crept to his door, opening it slowly. He'd long since charmed the squeaky hinges into silence. He crept down the stairs and to the common room, looking around for the dark haired boy. He wasn't there.

Draco frowned and moved into the room and then spotted a piece of parchment on the table. He went to it, and picked it up. Writing he recognized as Blaise's started to appear.

_I hope you had a good night in your room._

Draco scowled and then kept reading as more words kept appearing.

_The game's no fun unless you change the rules._

The blonde crumpled the parchment and went back to his dorm.

---

Draco cornered Blaise the next day. "How did you know?" he demanded.

Blaise smiled smugly. "I guessed," he answered infuriatingly.

"You're maddening--" Draco started, but Balise interuppted him, by pulling him into a rough kiss.

When he pulled away, Draco was too stunned to speak. Blaise smirked and started walking away.

"The game's no fun unless you change the rules," he called back to Draco.

Draco didn't see him for the rest of the day.


	3. Part Three

**Title:** Opposites Attract (Part Three of Three)

**Author name:** Sky

**Author email:** _sky at laloi dot net_

**Category:** Romance/smut(ish)

**Keywords:** Blaise, Draco, game

**Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** PG13 ( Implied sex. XD )

**Spoilers:** None, I think. You can eat me if you find a spoiler.

**Summary:** Nope. XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, and I'm not making any money. If I was, there would be a lot more manga on my shelves, and posters on my wall. Also, I would have locked these poor boys in my closet for my own personal pleasure.

**WARNING:** This contains **SLASH**. If you flame me for it, I'll set a Norwegian Ridgeback on you.

**Author's Note:** I'm so so so so so sorry for being late you guys. I think this is the latest anyone has ever been for a fic. I promise it won't happen again. ( I've been extremely depressed for a few days too. No excuse, but still. So you should comment to make me feel better! )

**Author's Note the second:** This is unbeta'ed again. Because of computer problems. Sorry!

**Author's Note the third:** This... might be a little out of character. But I had fun writing it!

**Author's Note the fourth:** I'll stop now... . ;;

---

For days after The Kiss, Draco felt too confused to think straight. For the most part he ignored Potter and his gang, except for the obligatory snippy comments and the glares in the corridors. But he kept his fists off Potter's face, and the Griffindor gave him the same courtesy.

For his part, Blaise stayed away from Draco for a while, if only to confuse him more.

---

It was a full week before Draco decided to find Blaise again. When he failed in that, He told Pansy to find Blaise and tell the dark haired Slytherin to meet him in the library later. If the girl wondered what was going on with the blonde Slytherin, she wisely kept her mouth shut and passed along the message.

Draco got to the library far earlier than he expected Blaise to show up there. However, as she seemed to be doing these days, he'd miscalculated the other boy.

He was already there, waiting for him.

Draco frowned slightly, and Blaise smirked in return.

"Hello." Blaise's voice was smooth. _Like velvet,_ Draco thought. But he knew by now that the velvet concealed a dagger.

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you?" Draco snapped.

"Or perhaps you've just been too distracted to see me," Blaise suggested mildly.

"But I've been looking for you," Draco snapped again, irritated.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and smirked again. "Have you?"

The Slytherin Prefect blinked, realizing how that had sounded, and then frowned slightly. "Yes. You're changing the rules again."

Blaise stood then and moved closer to Draco, who took a step back, involuntarily. "My game, my rules," Blaise explained softly, grinning in a way Draco _knew_ wasn't just friendly. It was definitely predatory.

The blonde stepped back. "I see. And if _I_ decide to change the rules?"

"We'll see," Blaise said, moving past him. "Good night, Draco."

---

Somehow, Draco managed to do all his homework and think about Blaise at the same time. But then, he wasn't entirely sure that his Transfiguration homework was quite what McGonagall had asked for. Well, the old bat would just have to live with it.

At the top of the castle the clock chimed ten, and Draco stood, suddenly struck with an idea. He quickly pulled on his robes (the black was better for sneaking around anyway) and then slipped out of his room, and out of the Slytherin dormitory. And if he was right about this, then Blaise would be going down into the common room, to wait for Draco to come back, soon enough.

But that wasn't Draco's plan for the night.

The Slytherin Prefect easily found a spot in the library that he would be well hidden in, and comfortable enough, and then went to sleep.

---

It was disconcerting to wake up in the library, Draco decided. But once he remembered why he was there, he decided that it _had_ to be worth it. He slipped past the librarian and then down the halls back to the Slytherin dorms. He gave the password, holding back a yawn, and then went into the common room.

He grinned triumphantly when he saw Blaise asleep in one of the chairs. He pulled out his wind and whispered a levitation spell, moving the other boy out of the chair, and dropped into the chair, before dropping Blaise to the floor.

The soft noise of surprise was more than worth a night in the library, Draco decided.

"Rise and shine!" he said cheerfully.

Blaise just blinked at him.

"No witty come back to that?" he asked, leaning forwards slightly.

Blaise blinked again, looking confused.

"What?" Draco asked, standing at last, and moving to the stairs. "Did you think I could not best you in your own game?" He grinned and waved, and then moved up the stairs, leaving a confused Blaise behind.

---

At breakfast that morning Draco was far happier than he had been in a few weeks, and Pansy mentioned it. He shrugged off her curiosity, and left the table early.

He was cornered by Blaise as soon as he had left the dining hall.

"You can't best me at my own game," the dark haired boy said.

Draco smirked. "But I did."

Blaise smirked back, and Draco suddenly knew that the other boy was up to something. "Then I'll change the rules again." He pushed Draco against the wall and kissed him hard.

The blonde's eyes widened, and then fluttered and he returned the kiss hesitantly.

Blaise ran his hand down Draco's chest, keeping him pressed against the wall, and then slipped under his shirt, running his fingers over Draco's skin.

Draco's eyes widened again.

Blaise pulled away then, smirking faintly at the bewildered expression on Draco's face, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I told you," he said smugly. And with that he turned and went down the corridor.

---

He couldn't remember quite when things had changed, he just knew that they did. Somehow he managed to find ways to wrangle kisses from Blaise, always by doing something that the other boy would then find him and take his breath away again. And Blaise never failed to keep Draco on rocky footing. He never left him knowing what was happening, what was going on between them, or even what would happen next.

Of course, this drove Draco to near insanity.

---

Another week passed and Draco had to deal with an annoyed Professor Snape and a concerned Professor Flitwik. Both of whom were worried about him. All because he'd missed a homework assignment.

As if he didn't have other things to think about.

Draco had since learned that he couldn't best Blaise at whatever game they were playing, but that didn't stop him from trying. He spent nights wandering the halls, avoiding Filch and his stupid cat. He'd spent nights in the library. He'd even spent a night on the roof, simply because he could, and he knew that Blaise wouldn't find him there.

But tonight he didn't feel like finding someplace to hide from the dark haired boy, to surprise him the next morning. That never worked anyway. So when the clock struck midnight, he crept out of his room, and to Blaise's.

He didn't even get the chance to knock before the door opened and he was pulled inside.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," Blaise said, smirking that damnable smirk again, and pinning him against the door.

"How long it would take me to what?" Draco hissed, already irritated at being caught once more.

"How long it would take you to move from your room to mine," Blaise replied, and then claimed Draco's mouth with his own before the blonde could reply.


End file.
